Nathan Sears
Nathan Sears is a main character in Final Destination 5 and is a survivor of the North Bay Bridge collapse. He is the eighth and the last survivor of the North Bay Bridge to die. Biography Nathan lived in New York, and was a supervisor at the factory wing of Presage Paper. He would often get into fights with a factory worker named Roy and was good friends with Sam Lawton. ''Final Destination 5'' Nathan and his co-workers are on their way to a business retreat when Sam has a premonition that the bridge they're crossing will collapse, killing everyone on it. Nathan leaves the bus to check on Sam just moments before the bridge collapses as Sam predicted. He later meets up with the other survivors at the memorial service for the victims. At work, he joins Sam, Molly, Peter, and Olivia to share some drinks. Afterwards, they learn of Isaac's death and head over to the Ming Yung spa where they meet mortician William Bludworth. Bludworth explains that Death is still after the them, and if they wish to cheat death they must kill someone who was never meant to die on the bridge and take their remaining lifespan. Of all the survivors Nathan is the most skeptical, despite this he agrees with Molly that they should warn Olivia. After Olivia dies, Sam realizes that Nathan is next on Death's list. Meanwhile, Nathan returns to the plant where he argues with Roy, and accidentally kills him by shoving him in front of a lifting hook that was meant to strike Nathan. When Sam, Peter, and Molly arrive he learns he claimed Roy's life, and they all witness Dennis's death shortly after. 'Death' Several weeks later, Nathan is at a local bar that is holding a memorial for Roy. There he meets a co-worker named John who reveals that Roy had a brain aneurysm that could have burst any day now. As Nathan realizes his life is still in danger, the landing gear from Volee Airlines Flight 180 crashes through the bar and crushes him, and his arm is sent flying at the screen. Signs/Clues *The crane that had the lifting hook that kills Roy said "2x15 TON" 15 - 2 = unlucky 13 *While at the bar, Nathan sees a picture of Roy standing near a race car with a six on it. This is the same car that starts the speedway collapse in The Final Destination. *When Nathan is talking to Sam before they get on the bus, he tells Sam that if he does go to Paris (Flight 180), then to take Roy with him. Flight 180 is responsible for Nathan's death later on. *Right after Dennis dies, his blood makes what seems to be a nine on Nathan's face. While Nathan is the eight and last survivor to die, he is the ninth major character to die in the movie. This is the second time this has happened in the series (the first technically speaking). *While talking to John, John says "Life's a bitch". This is also one of the omens Nick O'Bannon sees before the speedway collapses in The Final Destination. *During the conversation with John, "Dust in the Wind" is playing quietly in the background just before Nathan is killed. Also the lyrics "Nothing lasts forever..." can be heard just after Nathan learns that Roy would have died soon anyway, meaning although Nathan bought himself a new life by killing Roy, he will still die one day. *At the beginning of the film, Nathan tells Sam he will rule over Roy even if it kills him. *Nathan is associated with Hice Pale Ale throughout this movie: **He brings in a pack of this brand of beer from Roy's truck for his friends to enjoy. **There is a neon sign of the beer at Cocktails, the bar where Nathan is killed by the landing gear from Flight 180. *When the song Dust in the Wind is heard, the lyrics are as follows: Dont hold on, nothing lasts forever but the earth and sky, dust in the wind. Each part of these lyrics relates to his death. *At the factory, before Roy's death, Nathan looks down from the walkway, and sees a dark shadow pass by, which resembles the yellow crane that would later kill Roy. However, when Nathan looks up, there is no crane there. Appearances *''Final Destination 5'' (portrayed by Arlen Escarpeta) Trivia *Nathan is similar to Clear Rivers : **Both are the last survivors to die from a major disaster that are not the visionary. **Nathan is chronologically the first last survivor to die not to be the visionary while Clear is second. *Nathan is the first last survivor to die that is African-American. He is also the first and the only African-American in the whole franchise whose death is intervened and Death skips him for this reason. *Nathan is the first character to kill someone (although Nathan kills Roy by accident). *Nathan's death also shares some similarities with the alternate death of Lori, when Lori dies her hand comes out of the screen and that is the same way with Nathan. Actually two photo's in one section. *In the script to Final Destination 5, Nathan was originally written as: NATHAN SEARS, 26, a part time chef (a job that was later given to Sam in the final script) which was scrapped later on. Rather than Roy, the life that Nathan "stole" was originally that of an obnoxious customer at the restaurant, who Nathan "pulled in front of him" when it was his turn to die. How he was originally meant to die, has yet to be confirmed. *Nathan says "I see dead people" which is a famous line from The Sixth Sense and could actually be important for the following reasons : **Both The Sixth Sense, and Final Destination 5 contain a twist ending, that most viewers will only notice the clues pointing to it, after already knowing the twist is coming. **Although it looks like Nathan is referencing a classic movie, it turns out he is referencing a current one, making this a clue to the twist. **Nathan's last name "Sears" is similar to "Sear" which was the last name of the boy in The Sixth Sense. *While Nathan and his fellow co-workers were having drinks, there's a model plane and cars in Sam's cubicle which hints the following disasters in the series that sets off the events of the first four films. * Apart from the death montage that accompanies the ending of Final Destination 5, Nathan is currently the last on-screen death of the franchise so far. Sears, Nathan Sears, Nathan Sears, Nathan Sears, Nathan Sears, Nathan Sears, Nathan Sears, Nathan Sears, Nathan Sears, Nathan Sears, Nathan Sears, Nathan Sears, Nathan Sears, Nathan Sears, Nathan Category:Casualties Category:Presage Paper's Employees Category:Death Intervened Category:Victims of Flight 180 Category:Factory Worker Category:Death's Servants Category:Characters Who Alternatively Survive Category:Final Destination (series) Category:Images of Nathan Sears Category:Victims of North Bay Bridge Category:Main Characters Category:Killers